Will they get there Happily ever after?
by toinfinityandbeyondwithbuzz
Summary: The war is over,but the struggles are not. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione struggle with realtionships, love and is there even parenting in there? the war may be over but life struggles have just begun!
1. The first chapter to a new beginning!

**A/N- Okay Guyss, This is my very first fan fic. I hope you enjoy it! x**

**Harry and Ginny's Perspective **

A shuffling sound could be heard in the distance. Harry woke with a start. Sweat dripping down his face he quickly grabbed his glasses and held his wand out in front of him. He wasn't sure what had made the noise but he was quick to check, then he realised where he was. The Gryffindor boy's dormitories he couldn't quite work out why he was there and then he remember all that had happened.

Lupin, Tonks and Fred all dead and many more injured! And little Teddy Lupin left without a Mother and Father, Just as he had been but he vowed to himself that he would be a fantastic godfather and never make him feel unloved or unwelcomed! Harry looked at the clock it blinked 2am. He let his mind drift and it kept flicking between Teddy and Ginny. He couldn't keep her out of his mind, They had both survived. He loved her he only hoped she would still love him. Hopefully they would be able to be together and live a long and happy life. The clock clicked and read 3 am, He couldn't do it anymore and got up and decided to go for a walk.

* * *

><p>Ginny looked at the clock 1 am. She hadn't slept all night she couldn't stop thinking. About the battle and those who had died. Her brother her big brother had died! One of her rocks, someone she looked up to, someone she loved had died. He wasn't the only one she was thinking about, her mind kept lingering to the boy with untidy raven hair. The boy she loved. She had missed him so much when he was away that she just wanted to be with him forever! Live a happy life, get married with him have children. No she thought to herself, he probably doesn't want me now, he'll be famous he could have anyone he wanted, why have me? She looked at the clock 2am. She thought about Fred again and about how George was coping... well how he wasn't coping. She wanted to be there for him so bad but it was hard for her aswell! She had her own problems to sort out! And she needed to be there for Teddy, Tonks and her had been close and she wanted to help out with raising Teddy in any way she can, She was his Godmother after all. Not that Harry new that. UGH! Her mind had wandered back to that boy! She glance at the clock 2:45 am, she had to do something so she decided she would go for a walk, to the kitchens perhaps? Maybe see if Kreecher and Winky could get her some hot cocoa to sleep, that sounded like a great idea.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry wandered through the corridors, trying to decide where to go, he definitely couldn't stay out in the corridors, there were scattered with rubble and blood on the walls. He thought about Fred and Remus then to his parents and Sirius. Thats when it hit him! He decided to go to the kitchens and summon Kreacher and make sure he was okay! He hadn't thought about it much but that poor elf had been left hanging when they were forced to hide somewhere other than Sirius' old place. Harry took the familiar route to the Kitchen, he said the password and opened the door and to his suprise he wasn't alone. In fact he was just about face to face with the most beautiful woman in the world.<p>

'Harry' Ginny said slightly alarmed by his presence 'What are you doing in here?'

Harry sighed 'couldn't sleep, I was thinking'

Ginny smiled, a sad one but she still smiled, 'I know what you mean, What were you thinking about.' She questioned then hastily added 'If you don't mind me asking...'

'To be honest' Harry said sincerely 'You.'

And with that Harry wrapped his hands around her waist and looked down at her and kissed her, He thought to himself maybe things will be okay, maybe just maybe.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ron and Hermione's Perspective <span>**

The sun was slowly peeping through the curtains of the girl's dormitories. Hermiones eyes flickered sensing the light; suddenly she opened then and checked for safety. It was an immediate habit since she was on the run with the most wanted person in the world for a year. She was awake but she let her mind wander to the boy with orange hair, the boy who had kissed her during the battle, the who she loved and the boy who she hoped loved her. They had shared something special in the battle, he wouldn't leave her side and he was protective of her but when they found out Fred had di- she couldn't even think about what had happened to him. She loved him like and older brother! He may have been annoying but he was always there for her. Always. She turned slowly and looked at the clock, it was quarter past 5. She looked over at Ginny. GINNY! Hermione thought, she wasn't in her bed so she decided it would be the best idea to go have a look for her, she was grieving and maybe she just needs a friend.

* * *

><p>Ron snored, loudly! And woke up suddenly not sure what was going on, then he worked out he had woken himself by snoring. He hadn't done that in a long time, I suppose everything gets quieter when you're on the run from the most evil wizard around. It was alright though, when he wasn't wearing the horcruxe because he was with his best friends, possibly the one he loves. He then had an string of images flitter through his head, of him and Hermione on their wedding day, him holding a beautiful baby girl with orange hair and then that little girl playing with two raven haired boys that looked a lot like Harry, one boy had lily's eyes and the other had eyes just like Ginny's. Thats when it hit Ron! He needed to tell Harry what he thought about He and Ginny!, to be honest he was ecstatic his best friend becoming part of his family and when you look at them together you could sense the love. He looked over at Harry's bed, he wasn't there Ron thought about this for a minute and decided to get up but His stomach rumbled first and decided he would find food, possibly Hermione and then Harry. With that he jumped up out of bed and raced out of the dormitory thinking about food and the girl with bushy hair.<p>

* * *

><p>As Hermione came out of the dormitories in her purple baggy fleece pyjamas she bumped into someone she didn't expect to see up so early, definitely not in these pyjamas.<p>

'RON!' she blurred out, not knowing what else to do she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Ron looked down at her and smiled, ' Morning sunshine' and kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione giggled 'and what may I ask are you doing up at this un godly hour? '

Ron just looked at her 'its obvious isn't it? YOU! Ohh food and Harry. Have you seen him?'

Hermione couldn't help but smile, he was looking for her! She new now that the kiss in the room of requirement had meant everything! He really did care about her, he wanted her! Not anyone else HER! She must have looked like an idiot just standing there smiling and when Ron nudged her she looked up at him (still in his arms) and kissed him! And he kissed back like there was no tomorrow. When they finally broke apart they just looked at each other immersed in the moment, that moment of true love.

Ron coughed, 'anyways, have you seen Harry? He's not in bed?'

She smiled to herself thinking about how Ginny wasn't in bed either! 'nope, maybe we should check the kitchen? And you can have some food?' she decided not to tell him that Ginny wasn't in her bed aswell. He wasn't sure what his opinion on 'them' was.

He smiled and took her hand in his and they began to walk down the corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Kreacher and Winky had awoken in the morning to find a young witch and a young wizard asleep on a couch in the kitchens. As quietly as they could they place blankets over the sleeping couple and smiled to themselves just as the sleeping pair were.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron reached the kitchens in no time immersed in each other's company and when they opened the door they were surprised to see a young couple asleep on the couch but they couldn't help but smile. They had been through a lot and hopefully they could be thought to herself that Ron was handling the situation pretty well, he was just standing there smiling then it hit her. Ron was happy it was Harry that Ginny loved and not someone like Dean Thomas or Seamus, it was someone he loved as well.<p>

**A/N ~ Okay so thats it, It was my first attempt ever at a fanfiction! please review it would be greatly appreciated! and there is more chapters to come! x 3 **


	2. A Little Love, here and there

**A/N~ Here it is Chapter two! Message me on tumblr .com x**

Two days had passed since the day Voldemort had fallen and things seemed to be going up for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They could be together and happy but just because Voldemort wasn't the danger there was still problems to sort out around where the war happened, fixing Hogwarts, placing those who passed to rest and sorting out problems in relationships. For Ron and Hermione this was no easy task. The Weasley's including Harry and Hermione were meant to have left to go to the burrow by portkey but Ron and Hermione had missed it because they had been 'walking' around the lake.

'Damn Hermione if you hadn't of insisted on stopping to see how the progress on the library was going we probably wouldn't have missed the portkey!' Ron shouted.

'and if you hadn't of INSISTED on going for a walk around the lake we would have been here the whole time with your family and Harry.' She screamed back.

She was really not happy with him and Ron could see that so he knew there was only one thing he could do. He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Full on the mouth!, there was so much meaning in just this little exchanged that all arguments were forgotten. Which was a good thing, at a time like this they needed each other. They needed each other as much as they could with funerals coming up. Fred's was to be held tomorrow, Tonks and Remus' the day after and one for Collin the day after. Ron was going to need Hermione more than he would admit tomorrow but even when he tried to push her away he would be there right by her side. And with that they apparated to the burrow hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny had arrived at the burrow with the rest of the family and got a very welcoming suprise, Andromeda Tonks was there with little Teddy Lupin! The little 1 month old with shocking blue hair! But he could smile now, being a wizard things develop much more quickly for him but when he smiles it gives people so much of a boost at times like these.<p>

'Andromeda what a lovely suprise' Ginny smiled at her and nudged Harry in the ribs

'Yes' Harry said quickly 'it is, what do we owe you the pleasure?'

'well, you see I need to go spend some time with Cissy, and talk to her now the war is over and get on some level footing with her and I was wondering if you two would look after Teddy here at the burrow seeing as you are his godparents'

Ginny squealed in delight! 'OF COURSE!' she smiled 'I'd love to look after Teddy and I'm sure Harry would two, Hey Harry'

Harry was standing there dumbfounded, Him look after Teddy, a 1 month old baby! I have faced many things including the darkest wizard of all time and im scared about looking after a 1 month old baby he thought. Im such an IDIOT!

'Of course Andromeda i'd love to, Just I want to check with Mr and Mrs Weasley first if thats okay?'

'It's all good Harry dear, I have already spoken to them and they thought it would be a wonderful idea. Bring some joy to the family!' she said in a matter of fact tone

'Alright well, when will he be here to stay?' Harry enquired.

'I will bring him round on Friday after Collins funeral if thats alright, well I really must be off! See you later.'

At that moment Ron and Hermione apparated into the burrow smiling! And Ginny overwhelmed with excitement ran to Hermione 'Guess what Hermione! TEDDY IS STAYINFG WITH US FOR A WHILE!' Both girls screamed in delight as Ron made his way over to Harry with a look on his face that just said 'girls.'

* * *

><p>Later that evening Harry was thinking to himself about whether or not it would be a good idea to look after Teddy, Ginny was obviously excited but he thought she should still be upset and grieving. He just didn't understand what was going through her head at the moment, but he was in pain, he was trying not to show it but he was and he had a feeling she knew he was. Maybe she thought this was for the best? He didn't have long to ponder on this when there was a knock on the door. He was staying in Rons room but Ron was off somewhere with Hermione, He didn't know what they were doing or where they were. Frankly he didn't want to know. Ginny walked into the room and plopped herself down on the end of his bed. Immediately he knew something was wrong, she was crying.<p>

'Ginny, Hun what's wrong?' he inquired in a worried voice.

'Fred's gone Harry and he's never coming back, George is an emotional wreck, Lupin and Tonks both died so now poor Teddy is an orphan. I just cant take it Harry, it hurts soo much! I miss Fred! I want Fred to prank me, I want him to hug me and tell me everythings going to be okay, he's not dead it was just a joke a sick one but it was just a joke. I want your parents to still be alive and be proud of you, and tell you how proud they are. But them im happy, I might have the chance to be with you again! And Ron and Hermione look how happy they are! Fred was right you know he said they would always end up together.' And with that she sighed heavily.

Harry sat up and reached forwards and pulled her into a hug, she was sobbing, he had never seen her so sad, she was always strong and never cried. 'shhh Ginny it's going to be okay, I'm never going to leave you alone again! I will always be there for you and Teddy will be okay, You know that with you as a godmother he will always be loved! And George will be alright, we will all be here for him, like we will be there for everyone else.'

She looked up at him 'Thankyou Harry!'

'It's okay Ginny, but I have a question. If your feeling like this why did you want Teddy to stay so much?'

'I thought that would be obvious. I love Teddy like I love you, I want him to be happy and grow up feeling loved by two people who are like his parents. People who care about him. I don't want him growing up like you had to Harry.' She looked down at her hands.

He suddenly had a great feeling of love towards her. 'Ginny, will you be my girlfriend again? You know it's just that I...I... Love you! And I want to spend the rest of my life with you!'

Ginny looked at him. He had just said what would have to have been the most difficult 3 words he could ever say. 'I love you two Harry!' and with that she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was on her way to bed. As she usually does she checked every room in the house, She passed Ginny's room but was surprised to see she wasn't in there. She knew Hermione wasn't because she and Ron had fallen asleep in each other's arms on the lounge, they looked so peaceful so Molly had left them alone. She continued her was up the stairs and stopped in front of her youngest son's bedroom and opened the door slightly, just enough for her to see inside and to her surprise Harry and Ginny were asleep together, on Harrys bed. She wasn't sure what to think but as she looked closer she saw that Ginny Had tear marks on her face and she realised she must have gone to Harry for comfort and not herself. She felt slightly upset over this because this was her baby, her youngest was growing up and in love. But she may have lost one of her sons but she had gained a son and a daughter that made her youngest children happy. She couldn't be more pleased. She made her way up to her room and readied herself for bed. She climbed into bed and snuggled up close to her husband who whispered 'I love you'<p>

**A/N~ Sorry, its not very long but they are getting longer. it was a bit smushy sorry! But I hope you enjoyed! Review or message me on my tumblr **


End file.
